Somente o Luar
by SasuSakuEv
Summary: A História se passa alguns dias depois da Fanfic " Em Busca de Poder" É recomendado ler, pra entender melhor. Sasuke pensa hesitante sobre seu futuro, e Sakura aguarda aflita, a decisão do garoto.
1. Hesitação

Somente o Luar

**Somente o Luar**

**Capítulo I – Hesitação **

A Lua iluminava as ruas de Konoha com seu brilho hipnotizador. Entre as árvores, podia-se notar um garoto que observava a lua como se esta fosse lhe dar alguma resposta. Era isso que ele queria, era isso que ele precisava: respostas. Teria mesmo de sucumbir aquele poder pra conquistar sua vingança? Teria mesmo de abandonar seus amigos pra finalmente matar seu irmão? Conseguiria deixar os momentos felizes pra trás, logo agora que seu coração, congelado pela dor e pela angústia, estava sentindo algo que há tempos não sentia? Estas eram as perguntas que insistiam em ficar na mente de Sasuke, que insistiam em lhe assombrar, tirar-lhe a paz.  
Sakura tomava seu rotineiro chocolate quente, e observava a Lua totalmente fora de si. Aquela praça dava uma maravilhosa visão da lua, uma visão que nenhum outro lugar teria igual. Mas nem mesmo o brilho da lua conseguia tirar do coração da kunoichi o medo. Sentia que a qualquer momento Sasuke poderia pegar sua mochila e deixá-la sozinha. Não, ele não podia fazer isso com ela. Não depois de todos os momentos que haviam se passado. Seria Sasuke tão cruel a ponto de abandoná-la sem nem mesmo se despedir? Seria ele tão insensível pra esquecer tudo que tinha se passado, e seguir em busca de uma vingança? Sakura olhava a Lua em busca de respostas. Não podia permitir que o moreno se fosse. Tinha de impedir, nem que para isso fosse preciso entregar a sua vida.

A cada dia que se passava a atmosfera ficava mais tensa. Até Naruto tinha notado o quanto os amigos estavam distantes e amargurados. Já tinha tentando várias vezes falar com os dois, porém suas tentativas foram fracassadas. O garoto escondia um embrulho azul nas costas, com um sorrisão no rosto.  
— Sasuke! — Gritou animado enquanto o amigo passava de cabeça baixa, os olhos escondidos pela sombra da franja. — Feliz Aniversário adiantado! — Ofereceu o embrulho azul com as mãos estendidas. Sasuke, completamente mergulhado em seus devaneios, nem notou a presença do amigo e passou direto. O sorriso de Naruto escorregou pelos cantos da boca, caindo junto com seu bom-humor e se alojando em alguma lata de lixo ali perto. O garoto apertou o presente nas mãos e fitou triste o céu nublado.

Sasuke e Sakura se cruzaram no caminho e os dois pararam. Sakura não gostou da expressão dele. Estava determinado e sério.  
— Oi...  
— Oi. — Respondeu secamente.  
— Novidades? — Perguntou tentando faze-lo rir. Sabia que o garoto odiava que perguntassem isso.  
— Tome cuidado. — Falou desviando o olhar. Sakura fez uma cara de quem não entendeu. — Tome cuidado. — Repetiu. E com essas palavras confusas, continuou andando. Deixando Sakura parada sem entender nada. A garota amaldiçoou o mundo e saiu xingando.  
— Por quê?! Porque aquele idiota tinha que morder o Sasuke?! — Gritou esmurrando um muro, que desmoronou com o segundo soco. Levou a mão ensangüentada à boca e olhou Sasuke se distanciando... De que diabos ele estava falando?


	2. Ascensão e Queda

Somente o Luar

**Somente o Luar**

**Capítulo II – Ascensão e Queda**

Sakura caminhava meio sem rumo, na mão enfaixada, uma kunai. Ergueu os olhos para o céu. A lua cheia se mostrava imponente em meio às nuvens. Uma imagem que a animou e pôs um sorriso em seu rosto. Imaginou se Sasuke estaria observando o satélite também. Um pensamento animador passou por sua cabeça. Aquilo tudo ia passar. Era só questão de tempo, pensou mais animada. Logo o Sasuke tira essa história da cabeça e tudo volta ao normal.  
Cantarolava feliz uma música calma: Good Enough. Era tão envolvente que ela podia jurar que escutava uma musica enchendo seus ouvidos... Em meio a pensamentos felizes, mal notou que a rua estava anormalmente deserta e que a lua se avermelhara como uma gota de sangue. Avistou Sasuke no fim da rua. Ele sorriu pra ela e ela correu.  
— Sasuke-kun! Não adianta mais ficar nesse silêncio... Está tudo bem como sempre esteve. — Anunciou sorrindo. Para sua surpresa, o garoto sorriu de volta e a abraçou. Ela respirou mais aliviada. — Fiquei com medo de que você escolhesse o caminho do Orochima... — A fala foi interrompida por uma dor repentina e cortante. Sakura trêmula olhou pra baixo. Uma kunai segurada pelo Uchiha atravessava seu peito. O chakra púrpura cercava o garoto, tomado pelo selo amaldiçoado. A voz dele saiu fria e sem emoção:  
— A kunai está a alguns centímetros do seu coração. Você vai morrer Sakura. Vai morrer por não me deixar seguir meu caminho. Eu te odeio.  
Sakura engasgou com as palavras e sentiu a ânsia de vômito subindo pela garganta. Medo e surpresa mesclavam-se em sua cabeça confusa.  
— Morra. — Murmurou com simplicidade e Sakura gritou.

Sakura abriu os olhos trêmula e encharcada de suor. A descarga intensa de adrenalina apurou os seus sentidos. Em pé a sua frente, estava o homem de cabelos roxos e duas cabeças. Dessa vez, acompanhado de uma mulher de cabelo rosa, roupas idênticas ao do homem ( trajes da vila do som) um olhar felino e uma flauta na boca ensangüentada. Ele segurava o braço de Sasuke, que ainda faiscava com um recente Chidori.  
— Bela tentativa, Sasuke-kun.  
Atordoada, a cena fez a garota perceber o que estava acontecendo. Genjutsu. Tinha sido pega num Genjutsu. Os dois cercaram Sasuke, que lutava com habilidade, desviando os golpes e desferindo outros.Mas ela não ia ficar parada dessa vez.  
Levantou-se com a kunai na mão e avançou pra cima deles. Os quatro lutaram. A mulher de rosa levou a flauta à boca. Sasuke, que lutava com Sakon, arremessou uma shuriken, jogando longe a flauta da mulher. O momento de distração custou caro. Sakura prendeu a respiração. E Sasuke se virou para olhar. Os olhos negros, cobertos parcialmente pelo cabelo roxo esquadrinhavam o rosto de Sakura. Um risinho de dentes afiados no rosto. Sakura gritou até perder o fôlego. A cabeça, antes no pescoço de Sakon, estava grudada em seu ombro.  
— Cala boca garota! Agora eu estou no comando do seu corpo. Posso destruir suas células quando eu quiser.  
Sakura ainda olhava horrorizada a cabeça estranha no seu ombro.  
— Transforme-se, Sasuke-kun. Ative o selo.  
— Não! Sasuke-kun.. Não escute o que ele diz.  
Sasuke golpeava o corpo de Sakon, agora com apenas uma cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, impedia a mulher de recuperar a flauta, atirando shurikens com a outra mão. Sakura tentava ajudar, mas sentia uma dor estranha pelo corpo ao se mover. A cabeça não parava de falar no seu ouvido. Ela sentia nojo.  
Sasuke escutou um barulho atrás de si. Sakon riu.  
— Distraia-se um segundo, Sasuke-kun, e nós assumimos o controle. — Ele apontou pra mulher, que pegava triunfante a flauta em meio a montes de shuriken fincadas no chão.  
— Não...  
— Chore Sasuke-kun. Chore com meu Genjutsu!


	3. Reviravoltas e Lágrimas

(Sakura falando)

Oi Gente. Tah ai o terceiro capítulo da fic. Sei q demorei um tiquinho mas eh q houve uns probleminhas básicos...(Inner: mentira! Fala logo pra eles q vc eskeceu de postar u.u).

Vlw ai inner ¬¬' Eh verdade, eu eskeci de postar. Mas, tah ai o terceiro capítulo. \o/

Gente, antes q alguém reclame, os capítulos dessa fic são pequenos. Não passam de duas folhas no Word e se passam eh muito pouco -.- Não sou muito fã de fanfics de capítulo pequeno, mas essa foi melhor dessa forma. 

E, acho q só eu mesmo que vou postar. Sasuke-kun eskeceu do mundo fanfikeiro. T.T Ainda consigo trazê-lo de volta às vezes, mas eh difícil mexer com os Uchihas -.-

Boa leitura a todos e mandem reviews

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somente o Luar**

**Capítulo III – Reviravoltas e Lágrimas**

Sakura ainda olhava horrorizada a cabeça estranha no seu ombro.  
— Transforme-se, Sasuke-kun. Ative o selo.  
— Não! Sasuke-kun.. Não escute o que ele diz.  
Sasuke golpeava o corpo de Sakon, agora com apenas uma cabeça. Ao mesmo tempo, impedia a mulher de recuperar a flauta, atirando shurikens com a outra mão. Sakura tentava ajudar, mas sentia uma dor estranha pelo corpo ao se mover. A cabeça não parava de falar no seu ouvido. Ela sentia nojo.  
Sasuke escutou um barulho atrás de si. Sakon riu.  
— Distraia-se um segundo, Sasuke-kun, e nós assumimos o controle. — Ele apontou pra mulher, que pegava triunfante a flauta em meio a montes de shuriken fincadas no chão.  
— Não...  
— Chore Sasuke-kun. Chore com meu Genjutsu!  
A mulher novamente, encostou os lábios na flauta. E soprou. Mas o som que saiu não foi de flauta. Foi um som alto de ossos estalando.  
— Mas... O quê? — Sakon e Ukon se viraram perplexos. A mulher estava amarrada em linhas, que cortavam sua pele, fazendo descer finos fios de sangue por todo seu corpo. Provavelmente tinha quebrado alguns ossos, já que os braços e as pernas estavam tortos. A flauta escorregou de sua mão.  
— Distraia-se um segundo, Sakon, e nós assumimos o controle. — Acrescentou Sasuke com um ar de riso cansado. As linhas estavam amarradas nas shurikens, e nos dedos do Uchiha.  
— Eu quebrei tudo, exceto o pescoço. Ukon — Ele olhou pra cabeça no ombro de Sakura. — Volte ao seu corpo e eu a deixo viver.  
— Você não está com a vantagem, Sasuke-kun. — Berrou a cabeça no ouvido de Sakura. — Tayuya é substituível. Mas não a sua querida amiguinha. Você sabe como resolver isso. Concentre-se. Ative o selo.  
Sakura gritou e caiu de joelhos, cuspindo sangue. Ukon gargalhava. Sakura abriu os olhos lacrimosos. Porque não conseguia ser útil? Porque só atrapalhava? Porque tinha que ser a maldita vitima? E nesse momento, ela prometeu a si mesma, que nunca mais dependeria de ninguém. Ficaria forte o bastante para lutar lado a lado com o Sasuke.  
Para sua surpresa, viu de relance um chakra pú pro Sasuke. Ele tinha ativado o selo amaldiçoado.  
— Não... — Sussurrou aterrorizada. As memórias passaram num flash pelos olhos de Sakura. Ela não queria ver o Sasuke daquele jeito.  
Sakon deixou escapar um risinho.  
— Perfeito... O poder... É bom, não é Sasuke-kun?  
Sasuke riu também.  
— Sim... Eu quero mais... Obrigado Sakon, Ukon, Tayuya. — Ele soltou Tayuya das linhas. Ukon saiu do ombro de Sakura, voltando pro seu corpo original.  
— O que... O que ta acontecendo Sasuke-kun?! — Sakura indagou confusa.  
Ele se virou sem falar nada, e começou a andar na companhia dos dois.  
— O que ta fazendo, idiota?!  
Sasuke parou e olhou para trás.  
— Estou indo embora.  
— Por quê? Eles quase mataram agente!!  
— Eu sei. Eu pedi.  
A verdade atingiu a garota como um soco no estomago.  
— Você o que?  
— Eu ainda não sei controlar o selo. E para ativá-lo, eu tenho que estar diante de uma situação perigosa.  
— Você planejou isso tudo Sasuke?! — Ele se virou de novo e recomeçou a andar. — Idiota!! Idiota!! Idiota!!

Já a alguns metros dali, a depressão consumia Sasuke por dentro. Mas já tinha se decidido. Poderia voltar depois, talvez. Mas não podia simplesmente continuar vivendo, enquanto o traidor que matou toda sua família anda tranquilamente por aí. Uma única lágrima deslizou pelo olho direito de Sasuke, logo evaporou com o chakra quente que emanava de seu corpo e se misturou a ele.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Sakura secando as lágrimas*

Essa parte da fic sempre me deixa emocionada T.T

Gostaram? Deixem reviews. Fico grata se comentarem e deixarem sua sincera opinião.

Não gostaram? Deixem reviews. Talvez sabendo o q não está agradando as pessoas nós possamos melhorar. (Inner: provavelmente o Sasuke diria q num tah nem ai se não gostaram u.u. Concordo com ele)

Querem matar a Sakura e dizer o quanto ela escreve mal? Deixem review. Estarei arranjando um tempo para marcar uma luta com quem quer me matar. Detalhe: não ofereço serviços de funerária e muito menos indenização. Vc se responsabiliza em kerer morrer...ker dizer, lutar comigo u.u

Querem abraçar (ou beijar, ou algo do tipo) o Sasuke e dizer o quanto ele escreve bem? Deixem reviews. Não garanto um abraço, muito menos outras coisas. Mas podem apostar, tatuagem e uma maquiagem vcs podem garantir ^^ (Inner: marcas da mão dela por todo o corpo e olhos roxos, boca inchada....explicando pra quem não entendeu u.u) Mas quem ker apenas dizer o quanto ele escreve bem, td blz. Eu sei q eh verdade U.U e adoro o q ele escreve.

Enfim, querem fazer alguma coisa? Não querem fazer nada? DEIXEM REVIEWS!!

Faça essa autora baka feliz.

Ateh o próximo capítulo.

Sakura Haruno


	4. Encapuzado

Oi Gente! Sakura na área de novo \o/

Pessoal, eu to feliz mesmo agora. Recebi fanfic do Sasuke-kun haha, morram de inveja (Inner: Sakura, menos, muito menos, quase nada ¬¬)

OK Ok ok eh q eu me empolgo. Pois eh gente, tah ai capítulo novinho em folha ^^ Espero q gostem q deixem reviews

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Somente o Luar**

**Capítulo IV – Encapuzado**

Enquanto a depressão consumia Sasuke, a raiva estava em Sakura. Uma raiva que nunca sentira em toda sua existência. Todas as suas perguntas tinham sido respondidas, e ela não gostou de nenhuma das respostas. Ficou ali, parada por um longo e triste tempo. Via o vento soar e balançar as árvores. Lembranças passavam em sua mente como facadas que atingiam a sua alma. Mas estava decidida. Dali em diante tudo seria diferente.

Sakura olhou a lua com as lágrimas caindo por seu rosto.

— Eu juro, perante a lua e a mim mesma, por tudo que mais amo, juro por você Sasuke que nunca mais serei fraca e nem a vítima, não verei mais as pessoas lutarem sem fazer nada a não ser gritar e chorar — as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da garota — Agora serei a Sakura que estava adormecida. A dor e o sofrimento não me atingem mais, e eu serei...Eu serei uma nova Sakura. Alguém que até mesmo eu desconhecia...

Uns dias se passaram desde o juramento, e Sakura na o quebrou. Treinava mais do que podia, estava sendo uma Sakura diferente em muitos ângulos.

Muitos estranhavam a garota agora. O sorriso alegre desaparecera de seu rosto, o olhar doce, a forma meiga de falar...Era como se ela não fosse a mesma. Sua postura agora era indiferente. Não se importava com nada ao seu redor e treinava perdida em pensamentos. A única expressão, o único movimento que seu rosto exercia era sempre o mesmo sorriso; aquele sorriso maléfico, que ninguém conseguia compreender.

— Como ela consegue sorrir daquela forma sabendo o que o Sasuke fez? — perguntava Ino a uma garota qualquer, mas sentiu uma dor repentina e uma ânsia subir sua garganta.

— Não se atreva a pronunciar o nome de Sasuke novamente. Você não é digna o bastante — disse Sakura ao atingir o estômago de Ino sem piedade, virou-se para a outra garota que olhava assustada a cena — é melhor levá-la ao hospital.

Sakura desapareceu no ar, levando consigo os olhares curiosos e assustados dos moradores de Konoha. Porém aquela seria a última vez que eles veriam Sakura sozinha...

A Lua estava cheia e iluminava a vila. Ao longe se podia avistar uma kunoichi sentada em um banco, olhando fixamente para aquele satélite. Ela sabia que ele também estava observando a Lua. Podia ver os olhos negros dele penetrando o vazio naquela noite, afinal, não era uma noite qualquer. No dia seguinte seria o aniversário de Sasuke. Sakura comprara um presente, algo que ela sabia que ele ia adorar. E Sakura também sabia, de alguma forma ela sabia que teria a oportunidade de dar ao garoto o presente.

Sakura pegou sua mochila e seguiu para fora de Konoha. A noite prometia muitas surpresas...

Sasuke observava o imponente globo prateado no céu, que repousava sob o manto escuro e estrelado da noite. As nuvens passavam vagarosamente. Ele estava sentado numa pedra, no meio da floresta.

A alguns metros dali, Sakon e Tayuya comiam em volta de uma fogueira. Já fazia dias que estavam tentando convencer o garoto a avançar o nível do selo. Mas ele sempre mudava de assunto. Imaginavam porque Sasuke resistia tanto ao poder do selo, se tinha vindo com eles. Mas não podiam forçá-lo a nada. O Uchiha era forte demais. Só fariam algum progresso com o consentimento dele.

Sasuke desviou relutante, o olhar da lua. Tinha alguém por perto. Alguém com um chakra assombroso. Ativou o Sharingan e esquadrinhou as arvores com o olhar. Até que fixou em um ponto e avançou com rapidez. Sentiu o corpo passar perto do vulto. Arregalou os olhos, perplexo. Tinha errado?! Olhou de esguelha para o alvo, estava encapuzado. O estranho tentou um soco, mas Sasuke segurou com uma das mãos, fazendo uma cara de dor. De onde vinha tanta força? Os segundos de hesitação renderam a Sasuke um murro na barriga. O garoto foi lançado pra trás e bateu com força em uma árvore. Sasuke ouviu os passos de Sakon e Tayuya. Estavam vindo. Quem quer que fosse o estranho, estava com sérios problemas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, e ai gostaram? Deixem reviews ^^

Respondendo as reviews que mandaram :

**Loow-chan** -

Review do cap 1 - Looooow ainda bem q vc gostou!! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, e vc pode mandar quantas quiser, adoro quando eu recebo review rsrsrsr Sabe como eh neh, vemos q as pessoas estão gostando do que vc escreve e isso eh gratificante! Muito obrigada pelos elogios ^^

Review cap 2 - Menina, tem mais sim xD Não posso dizer que tem um final completamente feliz e romântico xD (na verdade eu e o Sasuke-kun não escreviamos romance. Ele, creio q ainda n escreve, e o meu primeiro foi "Futuro". Mas pode deixar q faço uma fic em sua homenagem com o final feliz xD Eh realmente decepcionante ver a Sakura sofrendo tanto no mangá x.x Tadinha de mim. Ainda acho q ela vai morrer de tanto sofrer por amor (Inner: U.U Sasuke eh complicado)

Mas tipo, acho q eh isso q faz o mangá ficar bom. Essa angústia q causa nos leitores (Inner: liga naum loow, ela eh louca. Pretende dominar o mundo escrevendo fanfic, comendo chocolate e amora, bebendo suco de morango e ficando perto da Bia, prima dela)

Poxa Inner, me deu vontade de comer chocolate agora x.x (Inner: eh uma imprestável mesmo)

Nossas Inners nos amam neh Loow *irônica* xDD Tbm to kerendo matar a minha Inner. Acho q ela tah precisando de um bom descanso eterno rsrsrs (Inner: ¬¬')

Ainda bem que vc gostou ^^ Muito obrigada de novo xD

P.S.: Omg, eh claro que vc merece o título de ficwhiter. Vc escreve muito bem tbm. E essa fic, eh uma das primeiras q nós escrevemos. Eh pq naum postamos todas, eu mesma tenho um monte q n passei pro pc rsrss

Review cap 3 - Menina, não sabia q minha fic fazia isso tudo rsrsrs

Gente, Sasuke-kun eh assim mesmo. Ele se acha demais haushaushauhasuhu Eh muito comédia.

haushauhsuhs, ainda bem q naum eh o MEU Sasuke-kun rsrsrsr Vou confiar hehe. Apesar de q ele naum eh meu u.u Aaah, são detalhes u.u (Inner: meros detalhes rsrsrs)

BjO e espere a continuação. Espero sua review ^^

**Mary-chan **- Miigaa respondendo a sua primeira review! Rsrs eh q eu eskeci mesmo (Inner: baka ¬¬) E sim, essa eh a continuação de "Em busca de Poder". Espero q vc leia o resto e mande review. Bjão

-------------------------------------------

Hehe, agora os meus pedidos

**Mandem review**

**Mandem review**

**Mandem review**

**Mandem review**

**Mandem review**

**Mandem review**

(Inner: baka, para com isso ¬¬)

Tah bom. Sério gente, leiam e mandem review. Façam essa autora baka feliz!


End file.
